Cable Vol 1 6
, Apocalypse and General Haight as they talk. Tolliver shows him how Frisco manipulated his mind and how his father, Cable, sacrificed him to save one of his Clan Chosen members. Tolliver asks Zero if Cable was right or wrong and Zero responds that when in that type of situation there is no right or wrong. Tolliver reveals that he is Cable's son, Tyler, and plans to take revenge on the Askani and Cable for all they have done and that he has enlisted others to do his dirty work. In a graveyard in Salem Center, Cable stands with Domino at Madelyne Pryor's grave. Cable tells Domino that he was a clone of Madelyne's son and that she was a clone of Jean Grey. He still believes that Stryfe was the real Nathan Summers. He says that things have been odd for him since Sinsear attacked him recently. He has found out that Sinsear was sent from the future to kill Tolliver. Domino is upset by this since Tolliver kept her prisoner while Copycat took her place. Suddenly, Mr. Sinister appears and tells them both that Tolliver is Tyler. He then tells Cable that he would like to tell him about his mother, Madelyne. Near the X-Mansion, a being appears in a flash of light on the lake's dock. This Askani is on a mission to protect Cyclops and Jean Grey. She makes her way to the X-Mansion and detects Cyclops in the danger room, Professor X in a therapy session and Jean Grey reading a book on a couch. She has a flashback to just before she made the time-jump here and had been sent here by Mother Askani to save them at this very point in time. Meanwhile, Sinister reveals to Cable that he cloned Madelyne Pryor himself. He says that he also had done this to have her bear a child for the sole purpose of possessing a being from such powerful genetic heritage. Domino asks how Sinister went wrong and Stryfe was born. Sinister says he had nothing to do with Stryfe. Sinister then reveals that Cable is Nathan Summers, not Stryfe. Sinister then smashes Cable's head on a gravestone. Domino is told not to attack as she is powerless to stop Sinister. He tells Cable that he wants him to realize the power within him as it is needed to stop "him". He then shoots Cable with an energy blast and teleports away. Immediately, the Askani stops and screams out that "he" has returned. She turns to go inside the mansion and then a flash of light appears and Tyler and Zero emerge. The Askani sees that Tyler is in possession of Zero and asks how he came across his type. Tyler says his job is to make sure that there are no issues that propagate in this timeline and that Zero is here to make sure that she helps him with his plans. She is bound by Zero's energy and they begin to teleport away as she yells out that the "chaos-bringer" has returned. Jean Grey suddenly screams out telepathically to Cyclops and he comes running in. He grabs her and she tells him that "he" is back. She also states that "he" is coming for them and he means to kill them. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * - Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** ** * * Antagonists: * * * * * * * Other Characters: * Locations: * , * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Part 1 of "Fathers and Sons" series * The Askani has a flashback to being told to save Jean Grey and Cyclops. She was sent here by Mother Askani herself. * This story is reprinted in Cable Classic Vol. 2. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}